


night out

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (sobbing) i'm a loser for these losers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if any Australians happen to read this: i'm sorry, incorrect usage of Australian slangs, no Australians were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: Australia discovered a more feminine side of Nesia as they get ready to go out. On the other hand, Nesia struggled with Australian colloquialism. They're saps. Both of them. Dorks in love. What a bunch of losers amiright





	night out

**Author's Note:**

> AussieNesia/Indo is underrated. Thank you for coming to my TedTalk

"Where we goin' tonight?" Australia took a bite of Indonesia's breakfast, to which she responded by stealing the fork out of his hand.

"Mm... I don't know. You choose?" Nesia got her revenge by tearing a bread halfway  it got into Australia's mouth. Waving the torn bread victoriously, she grinned.

"Take it, 's yours—How 'bout the steakhouse four blocks away?"

"Sure." Indonesia took a chug out of her orange juice. She's in a good mood: it's Friday, which meant they're having dinner out. A date, some kind of unwritten rule between them.

"'Right. So brekkie, work, back to the apartment 's arvo, dinner."

"...Wait, what's arvo again?"

"Afternoon."

A huff. "Right. I really gotta learn more Aussie slangs."

Australia chuckled, low. "You recognized brekkie, good onya."

Nesia made a loathing expression at herself. "But that one's easy."

"No worries. C'mon." He stood up, bringing his plate with him, and stopped at her seat across the table on the way to the sink before planting a lengthy kiss on her forehead. "You'll be 'right." He whispered.

Nesia sighed contentedly, reveling in Australia's affection. When he pulled away, she reached to stroke his cheek tenderly before proceeding to kick his thigh. "'Nuff sap! You're in charge of dishes today."

Cue Australia's dramatic gasp. "I'm  _what_?"

//

That night, their room suffered extreme organizing violation. Shirts were strewn in the bath tub, ties on the bed, make up palettes on every surface possible...

"Oz, have you seen my Laura Mercier setting powder?" Came Nesia's distant voice from the bedroom outside the bathroom, along with some clattering noises.

Australia, who was fixing his dark blue tie before the sink mirror, scrunched his nose. "Your what?"

"Nevermind! Found it." The nation came marching into the bathroom, a compact powder and brush in hand. Taking her place beside Aussie in front of the mirror, she began working on her face for the tenth time.

Australia whistled. "I don't remember you taking this long beating your face, Sheila. Do all women do this?"

Nesia shrugged. "Mmm some of them, I guess? Girls are really pretty either way."

"You're still wearing pjs."

"I know. I'll change."

"Yea, bloath!"

The brush momentarily stopped buffing her face. "What's that, again?"

"Bloath. Bloody oath. Meaning absolutely. Like, 'no sh!t.'"

"Ah." She resumed working on her face. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Wa's that you wearing?" The Oceanian nation crooked his head not unlike a puppy.

"Setting powder. Helps me set my makeup longer."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't always wear makeup and chose for your face to be in the nuddy instead."

"That's true." Nesia tapped her brush a few times before setting it down on the edge of the sink.

"What made you choose to wear makeup tonight?" He asked curiously as she left the bathroom to retrieve a dress on the bed.

She paused. "...No idea, really. It's a feeling, I guess. I do my makeup when I'm in the mood to."

"So... the feeling comes and goes?"

"Yeah." Nesia shoved the man out of the bathroom. "Out with your lot, I'm gonna change."

"Try ta be more presentable!"

"I hate you!" Nesia laughed affectionately and closed the door behind her.

//

The bathroom door clicked open; Australia, who was resting on his bed in front of the bathroom, turned off his phone mid-chat with America and lifted his gaze.

In the doorway stood Nesia, wearing a simple sky blue slip dress that accentuated her curves and reached past her knees. It made a beautiful contrast against her tan skin. Her wavy hair had escaped its bun and gracefully settled on her shoulders. Her makeup was natural, but enhanced her features to look their best. In her hand was the black biker jacket Aussie got for both of them last summer to match each other, the very same jacket he was wearing right then.

He failed to suppress his jaw from dropping. "Crikey..."

Nesia shied away from his gaze. "How do I look?"

Beat. "With your eyes, mate."

The Southeast Asian made a grab for the nearest thing she could find—which happened to be a hardcover book—and threw it at Australia. The latter dodged with a laugh and the reading material bounced on the mattress. "Um. Kidding. You look..." he gestured his hand at her, lost of words.

Heat crept onto Nesia's cheeks. "Is that supposed to be good or bad?"

Australia stood from the bed and approached her. Close. Closer. Taking advantage of his height, he looked down, barely five centimeters from her face. The nation opened his mouth, then, not quite trusting himself to speak, closed it again and opted to press his lips on hers instead. Nesia seized his tie with her free hand.

"That answer your question?" He said when they parted, a little breathless. Nesia buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. Shaking his head slowly, he clicked his tongue. The Aussie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Nesia lifted her face from her palms. "Do not say that." Her voice was strained.

"I'll never listen to your self-loathing." Australia brushed her cheekbone with his knuckle. "And neither should you, love."

Nesia looked like she was about to explode. "Sap. Both of us. Saps."

He let a laugh loose. "Fair dinkum!"

"Come on, you indecipherable sap." Nesia wore the jacket and grabbed his hand. "Let's go get dinner."


End file.
